1. Field
The present technology relates generally to devices, methods and systems for managing the power resources in an active implantable medical device, especially an active implantable medical device configured to deliver a form of electrical stimulation therapy to a patient.
2. Background
Active implantable medical devices such as neurostimulators (also referred to as implantable pulse generators or “IPG”s) are known that can be configured to deliver stimulation to a neural target in a patient (e.g., neural tissue) in different ways, such as by regulating voltage, current or charge. Programmable parameters are used to control the stimulation that the implant delivers. Sometimes, and for various reasons, the neurostimulator will not be able to deliver to the patient the stimulation the device is programmed to deliver. Embodiments described herein are concerned with that condition of active implantable medical devices.